


An Apple, A Date

by BLVCKKXT



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lucas is a Surgeon, MC is a veterinarian, Mild Kink, No Love Island, Pets, Romance, doctor/doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLVCKKXT/pseuds/BLVCKKXT
Summary: Lucas Koh, well-renowned cardiovascular surgeon, fighting his way up the corporate ladder of medicine. Well-mannered, professional and blessed with dashing good-looks, Dr Brandons is what most would call a gentleman. Keyword: "Most"Zea Holson. Following in her uncle's footsteps, she had just completed her veterinarian degree.  Zea is a posh, confident and headstrong young lady with a soft spot for furry creatures.  Working as an animal doctor, her love for animals will prove to be her strength as well as her weakness.The life of a medical doctor is never easy. From the long excruciating hours to the physical and mental toll. Emergency calls, moral dilemmas, heated work rivalries, these doctors can never catch a break now, can they?
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Apple, A Date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682732) by BLVCKKXT. 



> I started writing this story on Wattpad BEFORE I even played LITG. Coincidentally, I had made the love interest of my main character(Zea) a doctor who's name is Lucas. So when I played LITG and Lucas showed up, he was almost exactly how I envisioned my Lucas to be like, I immediately decided to make my book into a semi-fanfic and started to incorporate the rest of the characters.
> 
> There are a few differences in the Wattpad version, mainly the naming as I wrote the first few chapters before Fusebox released their canon names but I would really appreciate if you guys would check it out on Wattpad too! There's a bit more content there as well like graphics and such so please do support me there!

_It was a calm day in the A &E. There were only a handful of patients filling up the beds now that the day was ending. The nurses and doctors on call were enjoying the rare, calm state of the emergency room, taking their time to finish up their work before the change of shift. _

_But the peace was short-lived. The distant sounds of sirens approached, both doctors and nurses got on standby. The sirens were deafening as the ambulance arrived at the lobby, its blue and red lights reflecting off the pristine white walls._

_The doors of the emergency room bursts wide open with a bang as paramedics rush in a half-unconscious lady on a stretcher. Her clothes were tattered and bloody, equipped with a neck brace as paramedics continued supplying her with oxygen via a mask._

_"Woman, mid-twenties, was in the passenger seat of the car when a drunk driver nailed the side of the car. Multiple fractures of the ribs, possible spinal cord injury. Minor cuts and lesions. Pulse is low, but breathing is clear. Blood pressure at a high 130/80."_

_The doctor on call immediately bounded over with trail of nurses, eyes widening as they fill with recognition._

_"Alright. Get her to Trauma 3. Nurse Quinn, page Dr Richardson and Dr Koh."_

_"But, Dr Koh is-"_

_The doctor interrupted the nurse with an annoyed groan, "Just page him!"_

_The doctor's voice softened as she gently attended to the patient, "Hey, hey. Can you hear me? We're going to take good care of you, okay?"_

_"Lucas..." The patient's weak voice calls out, muffled by the oxygen mask. She takes in a shaky, deep breath. "The baby..."_

_"We'll give the two of you the best care possible," the doctor reassures, hoping the worry in her voice isn't evident and forces a small smile._

_The doctor allows the nurses to take and roll the patient into the bay, attaching multiple wires for the EKG machine._

_"Is there anyone else? The drivers?"_

_The paramedic shook his head solemnly. "Both drivers are dead. The drunk driver died on the way over, due to internal bleeding. The other died on impact."_

_Before the doctor could even grieve, the sudden and insistent beeping of the EKG machine commanded her attention. The panicked voice of the nurse called out, "She's unresponsive! O2 stats crashing. Blood pressure skyrocketing at 170/100!"_

_"She's having a heart attack! Where is Dr Richardson?"_

_"He's on the way!"_

_"GET HER TO THE O.R NOW!"_


	2. Doctor Meet Doctor

Zea concentrated as she positioned the syringe above the scruff of the kitty's neck. Lightly pinching the loose skin before piercing the needle through, pressing the plunger down and taking the needle back out, all in less than ten seconds.

"And you're done!" Zea exclaimed proudly, rubbing the kitten's scuff lightly and giving it soft strokes along its body, earning satisfied little purrs from the small creature.

Zea picked up and cradled the adolescent cat in her arms, "You have such a sweet boy."

The lady scoffed, rolling her eyes. If only this lovely veterinarian could see what he was like at home. "Please, this is the most well-behaved I've seen him. I don't know how you do it."

"Magic Hands," Zea joked, rubbing the cat's tummy, allowing him to grab and bite her hand playfully.

"It's either that or he has a crush on you."

Zea laughed, handing the cat back to his owner. It wasn't the first time someone's said that. She's always had a way with animals, it's part of the reason she became a veterinarian.

"Thanks so much, Dr Holson," the lady said as she gently put her cat into the carrier.

"It's not a problem at all," Zea insisted, "Happy to help!"

The lady smiled gratefully as she picked up the carrier and exited the door, "See you next month!"

Zea waved her off and went to her desktop to fill in the report. She quickly typed in the services she provided; _Vaccination, Deworming & Microchipping_. And sent it to the front desk.

She couldn't help but smile to herself. It had been a little over a year since she got her licence and became an official veterinarian.

Now she's been working at the Ridgeview Animal Hospital, the same place she attended veterinary school. 

Zea loved her job, especially due to her patients. Ranging from the usual cats and dogs all the way to the occasional rodents or birds. Every day she got to meet new animals with different personalities and quirks. 

Sure, there may be some bad days, long hours, but it's what she signed up for. And the satisfaction she gained from being able to help animals was all that she needed to push on.

A knock interrupted Zea from her thoughts. The door peeked open and the receptionist poked her head through. 

"Skye's here for her appointment but I know it's your break. Would you like me to ask them to wait or come back later?"

Zea shook her head, "It's fine, Willow. Send them in."

Willow gave her a smile, pushing the door wide open, "Dr Holson will see you both now."

The loud tapping and scraping of claws approached her at a lightning-fast speed. She squatted down and readied herself, not moment later, Zea could only see a flash of gold as a dog charged in, throwing itself onto her lap.

Zea stumbled, catching the huge dog in her arms, landing on her butt with a soft thud. Zea laughed as her face was smothered with wet licks.

"Hey there Skye! How have you been doing girlie?" Zea cooed, rubbing the golden retriever's face, "Now what are you doing here?"

The only response she got was a bark and several more licks to the face.

"You've got to be kidding me, Skye! Get off the lady, c'mon."

Skye stopped licking Zea's face and bounded over to the new figure in the room. Zea pulled herself up and straightened her coat. She reached for the tissues, wiping the slobber off her face. 

"I apologize for Sk-"

"No no! It's quite alright, I'm used to it," she said, throwing the tissues into the bin and proceeding to straighten out her coat.

Zea studied the man crouched down a meter away from her. He was preoccupied with rubbing behind Skye's floppy ears. She couldn't see the man's face due to the loose strands of his otherwise perfectly slicked back, charcoal hair.

She cleared her throat in the most polite way possible. The man looked up, causing Zea's breath to hitch ever so slightly. Brown eyes, framed by strong arched eyebrows, met hers.

"Oh, you're not Skye's owner."

The man offered her a charming smile, flashing his white teeth as he stood up. He was half a head taller than her, and well fit too. He was a sight for sore eyes. Zea refrained from licking her lips as she examined the stud in front of her. As good-looking as he was, she wasn't going to thirst over him when she had a furried patient to attend to.

He held out an arm and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Vanessa's brother, Lucas."

Zea couldn't help but notice the sleeves of his white shirt were folded up to his lean forearms, the outline of his veins were noticeable from where she was and she couldn't help but mentally sigh in appreciation. She struggled not to roll her eyes at herself as she accepted the man's-Lucas' hand in hers.

"Dr Zea Holson."

"Well if we're gonna go with full names _and_ salutations, then I'm Dr Lucas Koh." 

Zea could tell that he was only joking from the teasing tone of his voice and the cheeky smile that was etched into his face.

Skye paced back and forth between the two, tails wagging. Zea looked down and rubbed Skye's head lovingly.

"So, Doctor Koh, why have you bring Skye here today? Her original appointment was supposed to be in three months and she seems as enthusiastic as usual."

"Vanessa said Skye has been acting weird. She hasn't been eating as much and she's vomited on multiple occasions. My sister was busy with her wedding preparations today so she asked me to bring Skye here." 

Nodding her head she walked over to the examination table, "Up, Skye."

Without hesitation, the dog leapt onto the metal table accompanied by a loud clang. Zea laughed while a small chuckle came from Lucas. Zea began doing her job, checking temperature, heartbeat, breathing etc. 

Lucas stood on the opposite side of the table, observing. This lady clearly knew what she was doing. Her voice was soothing and calm and she was confident in her movements as she worked with Skye. Though her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, he noticed that a small vibrant smile would always return to her lips.

Some strands of her hair were sticking out of her braid, most likely due to the many excitable and high energy animals she's had to deal with, but in a way, it suited her.

Clearing his throat, Lucas decided to be respectful and stop checking the doctor out, opting instead to start a conversation, "How long have you been working here, Dr Holson?"

Zea eyes and hands concentrated on Skye as she replied Lucas, "Working? Slightly under a year. But I studied here for about three years prior, so I've been here for around four years."

"Skye was one of my first few patients actually," she added, "Known her since she was a pup."

"Ah, that's why she's so fond of you," he mused, "So you've known Vanessa for that long then?"

"Actually, I've known her since Uni. She was my junior for two years. We lost contact but as fate would have it, she walked through those doors one day with this sweet girl," she said, rubbing the spot behind Skye's ears. 

Zea placed her stethoscope under Skye's chest, slowly moving down. Lucas couldn't help but watch her eyebrows scrunch in confusion as she moved the bell end of the stethoscope back and forth, her plump lips parting a little.

"Huh, that's weird." 

Zea words shook him out of his haze. He cleared his throat, "What is?"

"There's a heartbeat," she states, looking up at Lucas, who had his arms folded, making his shirt tighten ever so slightly.

"Isn't she supposed to have one," Lucas joked. 

Zea rolled her eyes teasingly, "Yes, Doctor, she is. But look at where it's coming from. It's soft but it's definitely there."

Lucas' eyes trailed his eyes to where her hand was holding the bell end of the stethoscope in place. 

Skye's lower abdomen. 

His eyes went wide.

A giggle left her lips as she took off her stethoscope, "Well Dr Koh, looks like your girl here is pregnant."

Lucas cupped Skye's muzzle, laughing, "Your mum's gonna be so mad at you. Yes, she is. Yes, she is!"

Skye simply sat there with her tongue hanging out, wagging her tail excitedly, clearly not understanding the weight of the words that left Lucas' mouth.

"I'm going to go ahead and cancel her neutering appointment for now." Zea walked to her computer and began typing away, "It is a cute wedding present for Vanessa though."

"That it is." Lucas opened his mouth to add something but hesitated and decided against it.

"I'll just charge you for a basic consultation. Skye's only about three weeks pregnant, I would be able to perform an ultrasound in a week or two to estimate the number of puppies."

Lucas nodded, "Sure, I'll inform Vanessa."

Zea began explaining other symptoms that Skye may start to show. Lucas fought back a laugh. It wasn't due to what she said, oh no, he just found the situation ironic.

It was the first time in a long time where he was being told what to do and expect by another doctor. Usually, it's always been him in the coat and talking to patients. 

But he didn't mind, not at all, especially if the doctor is as pretty as this one.

"And that's all you need to know," Zea ended. She gave a last set of pets to Skye whilst Lucas hooked on her leash. 

Lucas paused halfway to the door. His gritted his teeth against each other as he contemplated between scenarios. Be a wimp; Thank Zea and leave. Or, grow a pair even if there is a risk of being rejected. Or, as he was doing now, stand there in the middle of the room like a bloody idiot.

"Uh, Lucas?"

Nope. He was not just going to continue standing there like some creep and neither was he going to be a wimp. 

Plastering on a charming smile, he turned to face the doctor."Sorry if I'm being too forward, but would I be seeing you at the wedding on Sunday?"

Zea was slightly taken aback. Of course, she was going but maybe she should tease him a little bit first.

"Do you want me to be there, Dr Koh?"

But Lucas' confidence didn't falter. He hooked his thumb into the waistband of his pants, resting his weight on one leg, "I'd be lying if I said no."

Zea felt the corners of the lips twitch as she managed to suppress her smile. But it didn't last. She broke into a small smile a moment later, "But to answer your question, yes, I'll be there."

Lucas didn't bother to hide his smile as he flashed his pearly whites. He felt the leash around his hand tighten, he looked down to see Skye moving towards the door, whining.

"What is it, girl? Do you have to go?"

Skye barked in reply. If a girls' gotta go, she's gotta go.

Lucas followed Skye towards the door but gave one last look over his shoulder, "Thanks Doc. And save a dance for me will you?"

Zea nodded, waving at him as he disappeared behind the door. 

She shook her head and laughed lightly, a smile plastered on her face throughout the day.


	3. The (Wedding) Gift of Life

Lucas spun his keys in his hand as he led Skye into his sister's house.

"You're back!" A feminine voice called out from the kitchen. Lucas could hear the clicks of his dear sister's heels as he bent over to unhook Skye's leash.

Skye bounded over to her owner, affectionately barking and wagging her tail as Vanessa rubbed her cheeks, "So how was the appointment? Is Skye okay?"

"Oh, Skye's fine. More than fine actually."

"She is? What did Zea say?"

Lucas cleared his throat, unsure of how to break the news of Skye's pregnancy to his sister. After witnessing countless of anxious, pregnant women in the hospital breaking the news to their significant other and/or family, he could only assume that this is what it's like to be in their shoes.

He reached up to rub the back of his neck, "Uhm, alright. Skye here has basically had her honeymoon before you had yours."

Vanessa scrunched her face and looked up at her older brother, "Huh?"

"Skye has a few wedding gifts for you."

"Wedding gifts? What are you on about?"

"Yes, wedding gifts," Lucas repeated slowly, nodding his head, "A whole litter of wedding gifts."

"Litter?"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he saw his sister's eyes widen in realisation. She looked back and forth between him and Skye, gesturing silently. She was at an absolute loss of words.

"H-How?!" Vanessa snapped her head to make eye contact with her dog, holding her face between her palms, "When?"

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Lucas shrugged, "I don't know. Dr Holson said Skye was about three weeks pregnant."

"Three weeks? But three weeks ago I was with her the whole time, aside from Wednesday, I had my appointment and had Rick- Oh my God!" Jumping up to her feet, Vanessa went scrambling in search of her phone, "I'm gonna kill him!"

Vanessa punched the screen of her phone, the faint sound of ringing followed after. As she put her phone to her ear, Lucas was looking at her quizzically. 

He jerked his head towards her as he folded his arms. "Who's that?"

"Rick," she mouthed. Lucas' eyebrows raised in interest. Now, why would she be calling her fiance?

"Hello?""No, don't you 'baby' me. You brought Skye to the dog park a few weeks ago didn't you?"

Lucas could see where this was going. He probably should leave before his sister drags him into the conversation, "Hey sis, I'm just gonna head out."

Vanessa covered her speaker with a hand, "You're not staying for dinner?"

"And listen to you bite your fiance's ear off? I'd rather not," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, causing his sister to roll her eyes.

Lucas continued, "And, I have plenty of paperwork to finish since I have to take two day offs for you. Remind me why I have to stay the hotel again?"

With a glare and a wave of her hand, Vanessa dismissed her older brother as she continued scolding her future husband for bringing Skye out while she's on heat. Lucas ruffled her hair and gave a parting pet to Skye before exiting the house.

* * *

Lucas sat on his desk, case papers laid out in front of him. He stared at the papers blankly, before sighing and picking one up. Most of the cases were of his usual patients, cases he was already familiar with and breezed through them fast. 

He stopped on a few occasions, these were the bewildering ones, puzzles he had yet to solve. With some cases, it was easy to say what's wrong, just piece the symptoms together and your puzzle was complete. 

But some were a whole other ball game.

Some required him to pick at his own brains on nights on end, sacrificing precious sleep. Asking himself questions, coming up with different theories and possible solutions.

In addition to being a cardiovascular surgeon, Lucas was also an attending responsible for three new residents. Not only did he have to focus on his own cases, but he had to supervise his residents' cases and provide advice and support.

Running his fingers through his hair, he looked at the remaining stack of papers in front of him. It's been two hours since he started, and he had a handful of cases left. He leaned against his chair, arms around his head and closed his eyes. 

After a few minutes of shut-eye, he reached for his cup of tea, only to find it empty. He got up to his feet, cup in hand and headed to his kitchen. As he walked down the steps, only the sound of his shoes echoing off the walls could be heard. This was normal to him, the silence, the emptiness of his two-storey loft home.

He was used to it, but, it didn't mean he wanted it to be. He admits that it does get lonely from time to time. Maybe he should get a dog. Or a cat. Yeah, maybe a cat.

He switched on the electric kettle and leaned on the counter as he waited. His thoughts travelled to the pretty, little doctor he had met earlier. A small smile played on his lips as he replayed their small interactions and banter. He thought of the way she had worked with Skye, her confidence, her skill, it was as if he was looking into a mirror, but his reflection was more female and only slightly better looking. 

Before his mind could drift further, the sound of the steaming kettle brought him back to reality. As he made his tea, adding the sugar and milk, a small part of him was excited about his sister's wedding. Well, more excited than he already was. He hoped that he would bump into her again, but for now, all he could look forward to was a stack of paperwork.

Poor Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe short mini-chapter here. A glimpse of Lucas' perspective, hope y'all liked it!


	4. The Wedding

"Babe!"

Zea's hand flew up, as her room door burst wide open, slamming into the wall.

"What are you going to wear?"

"Bloody hell Carrie!" Zea scolded her cousin whilst checking her face in the mirror, grumbling as she spotted a thin black streak near her temple. She laid her eyeliner down and proceeded to rub off the streak.

"Oops, sorry babes," she apologised sheepishly.

"Cause 'sorry' is going to pay for my wall," Zea snarked as she continued to apply the final touches of her make-up.

Carrie flopped onto Zea's bed, arms spread wide, "Oh, don't be so dramatic!"

"You know, instead of lounging around in my room, why don't you help me pick an outfit out."

Immediately jumping to her feet, Carrie began happily browsing through the dresses and gowns, cooing and 'ooh'-ing at the choices. She takes multiple dresses off the rack, comparing them, judging them. As she stuffs a dress back in the wardrobe, a new one appears.

Zea gave her face a last spritz of setting spray before turning to her cousin, "Right, I'm done. What did you pick out for me?"

"Alright, it's between this blue one and this pink satin one," Carrie said, lifting the dressed in either hand.

Zea looked at the midnight blue off-shoulder dress, recognising it. It was figure-fitting and long, the trail touching the floor, "Hmm, that blue one's lush. I wore it to last years gala." 

"But I haven't had a chance to wear that pink one yet."

Carrie pushed the satin dress into Zea's arms. The low-cut halter top would frame her chest attractively, the dress was slightly flowier than the previous one, more fitting around her waist. The pinkish, rose-gold colour would complement nicely with her tanned skin and the slit along the bottom side of the dress would accentuate her long legs.

"This one. It's classy and shows more skin than the blue one."

"And why do I need to show more skin?" Zea asked quizzically.

"Because of a certain doctor, hmmm."

Zea rolled her eyes, smiling as her cousin wiggled her eyebrows teasingly, "You're a bloody burden. I just said he was good-looking."

"If I recall you said he was unbelievably hot."

"Same thing, Carrie!"

Carrie folded her arms, a knowing smirk playing on her face, "You want to shag him, don't you."

Zea threw her hands up in defeat, "I want you to get out so I can change."

"You so wanna bone him."

"You are unbearable!"

Carrie laughed, "But you love me."

"Do I?"

Carrie stuck her tongue out at her cousin and walked out of Zea's room.

"Where are you bringing my dress?" Zea questioned when she spotted Carrie walking out with her blue dress. "Don't you have your own clothes?"

"Yea but yours are more glamourous."

Zea fought the urge to roll her eyes once again, as Carrie walked out of her room, dress still in hand. At least she could get ready in peace.

* * *

As they stepped into the ballroom, Zea couldn't help but notice how exquisite the venue was. The ballroom was huge, decorated with white and gold drape, dazzling white flowers were the centrepiece on all of the rectangular tables. Splitting the ballroom into half was a beautiful red carpet, leading up to the couple's table, that contrasted with everything else in the ballroom.

Classical wedding music echoed off the walls, slightly drowned out by the chatter of people.

"This is proper posh, init?" Stated Carrie as they walked towards their table, arms linked, "This isn't my cup of tea, but it is yours."

Zea couldn't deny that she did have a taste for the finer things in life as compared to her more rustic and rugged cousin. Though she was not planning to have a wedding anytime in the near future, she couldn't deny that a wedding as fancy as this would be amazing.

Arriving at their assigned seats, they recognised a few old friends from her university.

"Carrie! Zea! It's so delightful to see y'all again!" Said one of them, standing up to air kiss each side Zea and Carrie's cheek.

A few others stood up as well, each greeting them with handshakes, hugs and kisses on the cheeks. It was nice seeing familiar faces. Some of whom she hasn't seen in more than four years, but it was a good time as any to catch up.

Everyone took their seats and began chatting and reminiscing about the old times, clinking their glasses to past memories and empty promises of meeting up soon. As Zea sipped on her champagne, her eyes caught sight of a certain doctor standing a few tables away.

There he was, Lucas Koh. Standing there with a flute in hand, wearing his best-man suit that was a perfectly tailored fit, showcasing his broad shoulders and lean frame. His posture was strong, and an aura of confidence emanated from him as he chatted with the rest of the groomsmen. 

As if sensing Zea's gaze, he turned to look over his shoulder, offering a dimpled smile as his eyes found hers. But instead of shying away after being caught, she gave him a dazzling smile of her own, raising her glass and shooting him a wink before returning to her conversation.

Looking back up, she realised Lucas wasn't standing there anymore, she felt slightly disappointed but pushed the feeling aside and focused on her current company.

 _Clink, clink._ The tapping of the glass echoed around the ballroom.

"Evening everyone! May I bring your attention to this table." Everyone went silent and turned their heads or chair to face a petite lady dressed in violet. Zea recognised her as the maid of honour, the bride's best friend.

"It's time to give a toast to our lovely bride and groom," She started, but before she could continue, the ballroom erupted into cheers and applause as the couple waved and raised their glasses in salute from their table. Once the crowd subsided, the maid of honour took a deep breath before continuing, "But before that, a few others and I would like to say a few words while your food is being served ." 

And so she began by congratulating the couple, joking that Vanessa should thank her for being the one to introduce the two. She ended by wishing her best friend the best of luck, in married life, both shedding a few tears from the sweet and heartfelt exchange.

Next, the maid of honour handed the baton over to the groom's father, who gave a short lighthearted speech about how proud he was of his son for finding someone as smart and caring as Vanessa and ended the toast with, "At least now I have a daughter-in-law who laughs at my stupid jokes. Cherish her Rick. Cherish her as I did with your mother and don't let her go."

After he sat down, a couple stood up. Based on the resemblance, they were Dr & Mrs Koh. Vanessa and Lucas' father was a tall and stoic caucasian man. The brown hair on the side of his head was greying, and his face slightly worn from the stress of life. Aside from that, he was still a very handsome man, and it was clear where Lucas got his looks. He had an aura commanded order and discipline everywhere he went. 

On his arm was a beautiful Asian lady. She was slim and petite, and her jet black hair fell into voluminous curls. She looked like she wasn't a day over 40. Contrasting to her husband, Mrs Koh seemed like a very carefree person, from the soft look of her eyes to the genuine wide smile she offered everyone in the room.

Dr Koh began his toast to his daughter. The stony look on his face was transformed into a cordial smile as he addressed the couple. His wife smiling as she added words of her own, expressing their love for their daughter and brand new son-in-law. The toast ended on a sweet as both parents went to hug to newly-wedded couple.

"I guess it's my turn now. Save the best for last they always say." The ballroom laughed at Lucas stood from his seat.

Lucas buttoned his suit and begun his toast. It was clear that he was a great public speaker. His voice was clear as words fell gracefully out of his mouth. Everyone's attention was on him. Especially the ladies, Zea included. Confidence just radiated off him. He had everyone entranced.

"I would like to end this toast by shooting a warning to my sister's new husband. Continue to make her happy, Ricky-Boy. Cause if you ever hurt her, I will medically castrate you," Lucas said, masking his warning as a joke. His mother swatted his arm playfully as the ballroom erupted into laughter once again. Well, aside from the groom who could only swallow the lump in his throat.

"For the last time, to Vanessa and Rick!"

"To Vanessa and Rick!" Everyone repeated, raising their glass along with Lucas.

"Dig in, everyone!"

* * *

"That was lush!" Carrie exclaimed, wiping the corners of her lips with a napkin.

Zea nodded in agreement, that was one of the best foods she's had in a while. Some of their friends went to the dancefloor while the rest stayed on the table to chat. Someone asked if he should expect anyone else's wedding soon, and another decided to debate about politics. _Great_.

As Zea bit her tongue to stop herself from bitting back at someone's very offensive and very derogatory comment, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Dr Koh?"

"Dr Holson," Lucas greeted, shooting a charming smile at her and the other guests at the table, "Do you mind if I take you away? I believe you owe me a dance?"

Before she could answer, Zea, glanced at her cousin who was nodding and looking at her, wide-eyed, "Why are you looking at me for?"

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me! I have these people to keep me company. You go!"

Zea gave a parting smile to the rest of her friends before standing up and straightening her dress.

Lucas took in a sharp breath. He thought she looked good when he saw her from afar but now, seeing her up close in _that_ dress, it left him speechless. The loose satin hung on to the curve of her slender body perfectly, the slit of the dress allowed him to see a tease of her long legs.

"Are you going to keep staring, Dr Koh? Or are you going to bring me to the dancefloor?"

Lucas laughed at her directness and offered his hand, which she gladly accepted and led her to the designated dancing area. The song playing was a light and breezy song. Lucas placed his free hand on her upper back and their intertwined one out. Zea put her free hand on his shoulder, and the two started to sway along to the music.

"Do you know how to waltz?"

"Of course I do."

And that's what they did, the repeated the series of steps slowly, eventually matching each other's rhythm. 

"So Dr Koh, that was a great speech by the way," Zea comments, tilting her head up a little to meet his eyes. Even in heels, she was still slightly shorter than he. Which was not a bad thing at all, considering she was already tall without.

"I think we're well past formalities aren't we, Zea?" He teased, "Just call me, Lucas."

Zea gave a small smile, nodding, "But of course."

"But, yes, I know. My toast was the best. So much better than the mediocre ones before mine."

Zea gave him a tap on his shoulder, "Don't be rude, you egomaniac."

Lucas laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, it's the truth."

Zea let out a soft laugh and looked over Lucas' shoulder at the other guests dancing.

"So what are you doing here, Lucas? You aren't here slacking off now, are you?"

"Hey! I deserve a break. I've been making sure everything was running smoothly. I have to, or else Vanessa will have my head," He joked.

"She's turned into Bridezilla I'm guessing?" Zea asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, 100%! She's been a huge pain in my ass for the past week. You'd think she's the older one from the way she's been bossing me around," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "Still love her though."

"Spin." 

Lucas let go of Zea's back and twirled her out, she smoothly followed his lead and allowed herself to be twirled back in. A content giggle left her lips, and her eyes met his once more.

The song then slowed down, transitioning into a more intimate and romantic song. There was a slight conflict in both their eyes. Should they continue this dance even though they barely knew each other?

"You still up for another dance, love?"

Zea looked down and bit her lower, contemplating.

Lucas cocked his head, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"People might gossip," she said. And she had a point. Lucas however, never cared what people thought.

"They're too busy to notice, and even if they did, who cares. I only care about getting to know this gorgeous bird with me," he winked.

Zea fought back a smile, "That's such a line."

"Did it work, though?"

Zea snaked her arms around his neck, "I guess it did."

Lucas smirked, a hand on the curve of her waist, the other on her lower back. They both swayed in unison to the music. Both of them got acquainted, asking the other easy, trivial questions. They were comfortable with the small talk, whispering questions and answers into each other's ears, enjoying the company. It was so easy for them to talk and the banter just bounced off each other seamlessly.

"I don't know if you feel this too, Zea, but..." 

"But...?" Zea prompted.

"Listen, maybe if it's just the air tonight or the one too many glasses of champagne, but I can't help but feel an attraction between us," he started. Zea could feel her cheeks heat up. "But I want to know if you feel it too. And hopefully, want to see where this goes?"

Her breath hitched, taken aback by his forwardness. He was confident, no doubt, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't find it attractive. Zea searched his eyes for any sign of ingenuity and found none.

Zea didn't know if it was just her, but their faces were closer now, their breaths mingling. Zea could smell his aftershave mixed with his fresh, crisp cologne. Zea glanced at his lips. If she moved an inch, just an inch, their lips would connect.

"Lucas! There you are! The cake cutting is- Oh!"

The two flinched away from each other. Lucas cleared his throat and attempted to hide his annoyance. He turned his head to face the person who interrupted his moment with Zea.

"Oh, hi Maddie," he greeted the newcomer politely. With his hand still on Zea's waist, he turned his body to face her.

'Maddie' gave Zea a once-over. Her eyes scanned Zea from the down-up. Her eyebrows scrunched slightly as she gave Zea a wary glance.

Lucas flashed a smile at Maddie, "Maddie, this is Zea."

"And Zea, this is Maddie, Vanessa's sidekick."

Zea warmly offered a smile and a hand, "Oh! You're the maid of honour, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too...uh, Zea, was it?" Maddie said, words laced with annoyance.

Zea clenched her jaw, but still giving a polite nod to Maddie.

Without bothering to attempt to continue the conversation, Maddie turned to face Lucas, "Lucas the cake cutting is starting soon. You better be there, or your sister will be fuming."

Rolling his eyes, Lucas mumbled under his breath. He looked at Zea apologetically, "Sorry Zea, duty calls."

"Go," she giggled, "I understand. I'll go and check on my cousin."

"Will I see you before the wedding ends?" he asked hopefully.

"Who knows," she teased, a small smile playing on her lips.

As Zea turned to leave, Lucas reached and grabbed her by the arm,

"Hey, there's a garden outside the ballroom, by the river, meet me there at sundown?"

Zea pursed her lip, feigning contemplation, "Hmm, we'll see."

With a last look over her shoulder, Zea gave him a cheeky wink before walking away. Lucas could only watch as she left, entranced by the graceful swaying of her hips. 

Maddie had been watching their interactions, and she was not entertained, to say the least. She folded her arms, grumbling, "If you're done gawking, could we go to the cake table now before your sister kills the both of us."

Lucas let out a groan, "Fine..."

* * *

Cheers and whoops as Vanessa got ready to throw her bouquet back into a crowd consisting of close and single, female family and friends. This was the final part of the official reception, the bouquet toss.

Before this, family and friends were gathered for the bride and groom's cake cutting session, where they also brutally witnessed the groom's face being smooshed into the bottom tier of the cake by his newly-wedded wife. Laughter spread throughout as countless photos and videos were taken to immortalise the event.

A smile was plastered on Lucas' face the whole night. He was enjoying the festivities and was glad that his sister had found someone to handle her nonsense. 

But though he had no problem having small with the guests, his mind was preoccupied, absentmindedly checking his Rolex every few minutes. Not long till sundown now.

"Ready?" His sister's voice called out as she turned her back to the group of ladies. "1, 2, 3!"

The bouquet flew back into an arch falling right in the middle of the crowd. After a few squeals and possibly a mini tug of war, a hand shot up victorious. It was one of Vanessa's friends. The other ladies clapped and cheered politely. The winner sprinted towards her boyfriend, who much to the amusement of the other guests, ran away.

"The two lovebirds will now get going. Off to their honeymoon they go!"

The couple walked towards the exit of the ballroom as everyone followed them with cheers and a few wolf whistles. They gave a wave before stepping into the limo and driving off. 

As the car disappeared from view, the guests started streaming back into the ballrooms, returning to their respective conversations.

Lucas glanced at his watch once more and took a last sip of his chardonnay. He approached two of his fellow groomsmen, "Mates, I'll be heading out for some fresh air. If you need me, send a text."

"Yea, no problem! We'll take care of things here." 

Lucas smiled and gave them a pat on the back, passing his empty glass to a server, before walking out into the outdoor patio of the ballroom. 

From here, he could see the small, elegant garden below him adorned with a variety of flora and beautiful stone sculptures. And just ahead was a brick pathway along the riverside. 

There, Lucas spotted a figure leaning over the railing as the sun began to set. No doubt in his mind that the figure was Zea's. A victorious smile stretched onto his face as gently tugged on his tie, adjusting it before walking down the steps. He walked through the ornate garden, not bothering to stop and smell the roses. 

As he approached her, he could see she was standing a few inches shorter than before. Her feet were bare. Her heels were instead dangling in her fingers by her side. 

"What made you decide to come? Was it my charms?" Lucas asked as he leaned over the railing with her.

Zea scoffed, a hint of a smile etched on her face, "Please, my cousin had to leave, so I just thought to try to catch the sunset."

"Fortunately for you, I'm available to accompany you."

"Fortunately for me?"

"Of course it is, I am highly sought for by other guests. But it's quite alright if you want to be left alone, there are tons of boring old businessmen and doctors who'd love my company. "

A soft laugh left her lips, shaking her head lightly, "You're a cocky one, aren't you?"

Lucas laughed along and combed his fingers through his hair, "I get that a lot. But I'd rather call myself confident. But I'm serious, if you do want to be left alone, I'll leave."

"Stay," Zea smiled, "This doctor would love your company as well."

"Got tired?" he asked, motioning to Zea's heels.

"Oh, yea my feet were aching a little, thought I'd take them off for a bit while waiting on you."

"Ah, so you were waiting for me," Lucas teased, causing Zea to laugh and push him by the shoulder.

"Shut up!"

A comfortable silence surrounded them. The distant caw of birds could be heard as the sun began to hide behind the buildings across the river.

"The sunset is spectacular, isn't it," she breathed, eyes focused on the disappearing sun.

"Oh, really? I've been too busy staring at you to notice."

Zea looked at Lucas, unimpressed and held his gaze for only a moment, before bursting out laughing. Lucas soon joined in, aware of how cheesy his line was.

"You're such a fucking melt!"

As the laughter died down, Lucas turned, leaning his back against the railing. He gazed at the dazzling woman beside him. Her face was tilted up, eyes closed. As if she was trying to absorb every ounce of the fading sun. Her tanned skin glowed as her hair flowed restlessly with the breeze. Though his line was cheesy, he wasn't lying.

She turned to face him once again, her cool blue eyes meeting his. This time, her expression was soft and alluring. 

"What?" Zea asked, eyebrows scrunching slightly, "Do I have something on my face?"

Shaking his head lightly, Lucas leaned towards her, his eyes glancing at her lips for a split second, "Do you gamble Zea?"

 _What a random question,_ she thought. "Mmm, not really. Do you?"

"Only when the risk is worth the reward," he mused, he looked into her eyes, searching for some sign. "And tonight, it seems so."

"Does it? Maybe you should take that risk." Her whisper was so soft he almost couldn't hear it over the whistling of the wind. But he did.

Lucas leaned in and kissed her softly. She was tense at first, but his worries melted away as he felt her plump, smooth lips slow dancing with his.

Zea couldn't help but grin against the kiss. It was slow and sweet. Her hands wandered up to his abdomen, resting on his chest. Their lips parted reluctantly, and Zea couldn't help but notice how cold her lips were without his on them.

"So was the reward worth it?" Zea teased, smiling softly.

"Hmm, I don't know. Was it?" His eyes sparkled with mischief as his hand floated to Zea's face, caressing her chin with his thumb, "I'd like to double my winnings if that's okay."

Zea rolled her eyes. Lucas felt something feral stir in him as Zea bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop the corners of her lips from curving into a smile. He let out a soft groan as he slammed his lips into hers once again.

This time, however, it was different. It wasn't the innocent, cute kiss before. This kiss was better. Hungrier. Zea let out a soft moan as Lucas' tongue entered her mouth, his tongue intertwining hers. Her arms snaked their way around his neck and pulled him closer as she lost herself in the kiss. Kissing him was intoxicating. If her mind weren't preoccupied with unholy thoughts about this fine specimen, she would've wondered how much practice he's had. His hands roamed her body, setting a trail of fire whenever they touched her bare skin. 

Lucas gave one last tug on Zea's bottom lip as they pulled apart. They were both dazed from lack of oxygen, chests rising heavily as they attempted to catch their breath. Silence filled the air, and for a moment, only the sound of the splashing waves could be heard.

The kiss awakened every part of him, and Lucas contemplated what to say, what to do. Every part of him was at odds with him. But with one look at her flushed faces and parted lips, he made up his mind.

"Come back to my hotel room, go all-in with me."

Zea's eyes widened, staring in those warm brown eyes, arms still wrapped around his neck. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. "What do ya say, love?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she considered his proposition. She had only met him twice, and she was never one to jump into sleeping with people. 

But the way his smooth hands lit her skin alight, how her body reacted to his so naturally. And as he planted a small kiss on the curve of her neck, she succumbed into her lust. 

"I'm all in."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next! The next chapter's gonna be a lil saucy. Okay, scratch that, not a little, it's very saucy.


	5. All In

" _I'm all in_."

Lucas pulled away, his eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas morning hearing those words leave her mouth. His hand slid into hers, tugging them as he stood up. "C'mon."

Zea let out a giggle, "Hold on, gimme a sec!" She grabbed her purse with her free hand and clutched onto her heels.

Before she had time to react, Lucas was already running. Her laughter filled the air as she allowed herself to be pulled across the garden towards the hotel. They passed the outdoor patio, where the staff was already clearing away the food and wedding decorations.

Lucas pulled her into a corner, bringing their intertwined hands to his lips, "Shh."

Zea looked around the corner, women who she recognized as the bridesmaids were all having fun, trying to take pictures as a group.

She hid behind the corner again, as she saw a member of the staff approaching their direction. Only now did she realize how close they were. Pressed up against each other, she could hear his rapid heart beating. He could probably hear hers as well.

He looked down at her mischievously and winked. He could see the faintest of blushes form on her cheeks under the warm lighting.

He looked around the corner again. The coast is clear. He slowly sneaked towards the entrance, pulling Zea close behind him, before breaking into a sprint towards the lift lobby.

"Hey! No running in the lobby!"

The warning was ignored as the two laughed, dodging guests left and right, earning multiple disapproving looks. To passers-by, it would seem like two teenagers causing a ruckus instead of two _mature_ adults.

At the nick of time, they were able to slip into a lift as the doors came to a close. Not missing a beat, the two collided their lips into each other, tongues clashing, hands roaming aimlessly.

"Jump," Lucas said—no, commanded. And without a second thought, she did, wrapping her legs around his waist as he supported her by her ass. Her head was above his now, smiling down at him as she leaned in and continued the kiss.

At this point, she didn't care that her dress had ridden up to a scandalous height or that her lipstick was probably smudged. All she cared about was getting this gorgeous man into his room and... how much longer would this bloody lift would take.

As if on cue, a ding sound alerted they've arrived at their floor. Not breaking the kiss, Lucas carried Zea to his room door. With one hand supporting her up, he reached into his pocket for his keycard and unlocked the door.

Immediately, Zea dropped her purse and heels. Lucas walked to the foot of the king-size bed, as Zea untangled her legs from his waist. He tugged onto his tie, loosening it and takes off his jacket hastily.

Zea reached behind to the nape of her neck, pulling at the knot, making it come undone. She allowed the top of her dress fall and hang off, exposing her breasts. As she hooks her thumb into the sides of her dress, she can't help but feel Lucas' eyes devouring her.

She looked up at him, paused in the midst of unbuttoning the fourth button of his dress shirt, it was enough for her to see the defined muscles of his abdomen. He was delectable.

Cheekily, she bent and slides the rest of her dress down, shimmying to push the dress off her hips, eyes holding Lucas' gaze.

He takes in a large breath as she stood there, only in her thong. He clenches his jaw holding back, but then, she bites her lips, and all forms of restraint were gone. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him, their lips finding each other.

Zea clutched onto Lucas' shirt, as he laid her down on the bed. His hands slid down the curve of her sides.

His lips left hers to pepper kisses along her jawline, down her neck and to her collarbone. Zea arched her neck and clenched her thighs, a moan escaping her lips as Lucas found her sweet spot, nipping lightly.

Lucas fingers trailed south over her stomach, sending shivers all over. His hand settled in between her clenched thighs. "Open up baby," he growled in her ear.

Zea felt her cheeks flush, her sex drenched in lust. Slowly she unravelled her legs, gasping as Lucas' fingers slipped between her now open legs and grazed over her clit. He circled her entrance at an agonizingly slow pace. He couldn't help but get more aroused seeing this marvel of a woman squirm beneath him, begging.

"Please...Stop teasing," she whined through gritted teeth.

Lucas chuckled lightly, his index finger slipping past her thong and into her glistening sex, "Tut-tut, look how wet you are for me."

And she thought her cheeks couldn't get any redder.

He worked slowly at first, slowly gaining speed.

No coherent words could leave Zea's mouth, only moans as waves pleasure filled her brain. The addition of another finger further contributed to the incoherent string of swears that escaped her. 

She pulled Lucas towards her, her tongue seeking out his in an attempt to silence her moans.

It worked, for less than 10 seconds, before she cried out again, grinding against his palm. He thrusts his fingers into her harder, faster. Her toes curled, as her walls tightened against his fingers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Right before she could reach her climax, he removed his finger from her warmth. A frustrated whine left her lips. But before she could scold him, she felt his fingers hook onto the sides of her thong. He planted kiss after kiss from down her abdomen as he pulled down her thong, his hot breath ghosted her sensitive bud.

The sound of the metal buckle of Lucas' belt coming undone excited her. She got up and kneeled on the bed facing him. She got up to his level, her nimble fingers working their way down, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"You're overdressed," she purred as she slid the fabric off his shoulder, exposing his perfect torso. Her nails raked lightly over his lean and defined pecs, licking her lips, "That's better."

Her hands moved down to his trousers, taking her time unzipping them, earning a groan from Lucas, who took out his wallet from his back pocket, grabbing a foil packet, before tossing the rest of the wallet to the side. He swiftly removed and discarded his trousers, leaving him in his trucks.

 _He's so fit_. Zea's eyes wandered from his newly exposed bicep tattoo, to his abs and to his well-defined Adonis belt that led her eyes to his crotch. Though concealed, the fitting trunks left nothing to the imagination. And judging by the silhouette of his hard-on, this man was blessed.

"Like what you see?"

Zea just nodded sweetly, gaze fixed on his bulge and Lucas swore he could see her throat bob.

She ran her manicured fingers up his concealed dick, his moan sending shivers down her spine. She pulled down the last remaining garment and gave a soft gasp as it sprang into position. His crotch was no different from the rest of his body, well-groomed.

Wrapping her hand around his dick, she gave it a few soft strokes. He tilted his head back, soft groans filled the air. With her free hand, she took the foil packet out of his hand, carefully tearing the foil open with her teeth.

She bent down, bring her face closer to her stroking hand. She gave the tip of his cock a kiss, before putting her mouth over it. The new sensation of Zea's plump, wet lips around his dick made him look down, catching her in a lustful gaze. With a twinkle of her eye, she began to bob her head steadily, going deeper with every bob. Her tongue working their magic.

Lucas's hand found its way to her brown locks, gripping it taut. His eyes rolled back as he pushed her head deeper, his dick found her throat, fully expecting her to gag. But she didn't. She was enjoying this as much as he did. After a few more strokes of her mouth, he pulled her hair back. She let her tongue hang out, dragging it along and over his dick for the last time.

The dark, lustful look in Lucas' eyes made her breath hitch as she rolled the condom over his glistening dick. Thanks to her saliva, the condom slid on effortlessly.

With a finger, he proceeded to tilt her face up to him, leaning down to kiss her and pushing her back onto the bed. Zea raised her hips eagerly, pressing them into his crotch, grinding against him. The friction was not enough for her, she needed him in her.

Lucas chuckled against the kiss, "What do you want, hmm?"

Zea grumbled. She was getting impatient, how could he ask something so obvious? She pressed her hips further into him, hoping he'd get the message.

"I'm sorry, I still have no idea what you want," he teased innocently, his lips moved to her collarbone, hands exploring her body.

Zea was now a whining mess, she couldn't resist any longer, she threw her pride aside and begged.

"You. I want- I need you in me," she breathed, "Please."

Lucas stopped and smiled. He positioned himself at her entrance, his tip barely brushing against her. Seeing how impatient she was, he decided not to tease her any longer and put her out of her misery.

A loud gasp escaped her as her lips parted as it finally happened.

His mouth captured hers, muffling her moans as well as his own as he began thrusting in and out at a steady pace. The feeling of her tight walls squeezing against him was enough to put him on the edge.

Zea wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. The growl that came from Lucas sent vibrations of arousal through her veins. She laid her head back onto the bed, arching her back further, "More..."

Placing a hand on the headboard and another on her hips, he thrusted into her more aggressively.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, mind clouded with ecstasy.

Lucas hissed as she dug her nails into his shoulder, steadying herself. The pressure in her core was building up and she knew she couldn't hold on much longer

The thrusts and slams kept on coming.

Long.

Deep.

Hard.

Grunts and moans filled the room. Waves of pleasure pulsed through her with every stroke, every inch.

"Lucas..."

He could only groan in reply as her walls tightened around him, she was close.

"Fuck, you're so damn tight," he gritted by her ear, "You feel so fucking good."

And those filthy words that left his lips was the last straw. She cried out as she felt her muscles convulse in ecstasy. She trembled as Lucas continued to pound into her, enjoying the feeling of her walls clenching against him.

The feeling of him thrusting into her oversensitive pussy gave her a sensory overload.

His thrusts got sloppier, breath shakier, and she knew he was close. Moments later, he stiffened, finding his release. His moans and growls were music to her ears, as feral as they were.

They rode their orgasm out, before falling into a tangled heap onto the bed. Both panting, trying to catch their breath. They didn't know much time had passed before Lucas got up and tossed the used condom into the trash.

"That was-"

"Amazing."

Their lips found each other again, still high on adrenaline and endorphins. Their hands roamed aimlessly. Their kisses progressively got more ravenous, awakening their sexual desires once again.

"Up for another round?" Lucas teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment and hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
